Mini Gray a disparu !
by Lijovanchan
Summary: Jubia n'est rien sans son Gray sama alors elle a créé Mini Gray pour qu'il soit toujours près d'elle. Alors quand celui-ci disparaît, c'est le drame... C'est ma première publication, alors tous les avis constructifs sont les bienvenus. Et si ça vous tente, j'ai même une petite idée de ce que pourrait être la suite. A vous de me dire si ça vous intéresse. Sur ce, bonne lecture.


Un cri déchirant raisonne dans Fairy Hills.

Toutes les pensionnaires présentes se ruent vers la chambre de Jubia d'où semble provenir le hurlement.

Erza arrive la première, elle ouvre la porte en trombe et se fige, choquée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

Jubia est à genou la tête entre les mains, elle pleure. Sa chambre d'habitude si ordonnée est sans dessus dessous, les draps du lit sont emmélés, le matelas gît parterre. Tous les tiroirs et les placards sont ouverts et vidés, leurs contenus jonchant le sol. Les tableaux sont à moitié décrochés et la moquette bleue est arrachée à plusieurs endroits.

Erza, aux aguets, s'approche.

\- Jubia…Que s'est il passé ? Tu as été attaquée ?

Pas de réponse, Jubia est prostrée et marmonne pour elle-même.

-Non, non, non… C'est pas possible…

Soudain, elle se redresse, et frénétiquement, elle commence à jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main semblant chercher quelque chose.

Erza comprend alors que c'est Jubia elle-même qui a mis sa chambre dans cet état.

\- Jubia…

Celle-ci se tourne vers ses amies encore bouche bée devant la chambre dévastée et annonce le visage ravagée par les larmes :

\- Mini Gray a disparu !

* * *

Au même moment, un certain mage de glace est entrain de se noyer sous une montagne de vêtements. Ce qui en soit est déjà un fait exceptionnel.

\- Putain, c'est pas possible, j'ai plus de fringues propres ! J'vais quand même pas me retrouver à poil dès le matin...

En continuant à fouiller la pile de linge envahissant la pièce, il finit par tomber sur un objet qui n'a rien à faire là.

\- Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est ce machin ? Bordel… mais c'est moi !

Gray tient dans ses mains une peluche qui lui ressemble tellement que ça le met mal à l'aise. Soudain celle-ci se met à pulser, l'entourant d'un puissant halo de lumière. Gray essaie de la lâcher mais n'y parvient pas. Dans un dernier flash plus puissant que les précédents, Mini Gray tombe à terre.

Gray, le vrai, n'est plus là !

* * *

A Fairy Hills, c'est l'ébullition. Toutes les filles se sont rassemblées et tiennent un conseil de guerre.

Objectif : Retrouver Mini Gray avant que Jubia ne détruise la pension.

En effet, la jeune fille a commencé à fouiller tout le bâtiment de fond en comble mais, à la demande musclée d'Erza, elle se limite pour l'instant aux parties communes. Levy s'inquiète pour sa camarade.

\- Si Jubia ne le trouve pas rapidement, Erza ou pas, elle risque de dévaster les chambres, il faut absolument retrouver Mini Gray avant.

Naturellement, Erza prend la direction des opérations et organise les recherches.

\- OK, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Celles qui habitent à Fairy Hills vont rester aider Jubia. Je vais prevenir les autres pour qu'elles mènent l'enquête auprès des membres de la guilde. On se retrouve ici ce soir pour faire le point. Jusque là, les exceeds nous permettront de garder le contact.

Le soir venu, les filles sont de nouveau réunies autour de Jubia. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Elles sont épuisées par les recherches. Wendy souffle en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

\- A croire que Mini Gray s'est volatilisé. Pourtant on a cherché partout même dans les poubelles. J'en peux plus !

Erza la réconforte en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- J'espère que l'enquête donnera plus de résultat. Ah! Je vois Mira et Cana qui arrivent. Mais Lucy et Lisanna ne sont pas avec vous ?

\- On s'est séparées pour pouvoir interroger tout le monde, sans résultat d'ailleurs. Mais il nous reste une chance, il y a quelqu'un que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé. D'ailleurs c'est étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas venir à la guilde de toute la journée sans prévenir...

\- Ah bon, qui ça ?

\- Gray ! Les filles sont parties voir s'il était chez lui.

Levy et Erza échangent un regard entendu. Pour la petite bleue, c'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

\- Tiens, tiens... Comme par hasard !

\- Peut être... Mais ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives pour l'instant. Allez vous coucher, vous êtes toutes fatiguées. Je vais attendre le retour de Lucy et Lisanna. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

\- Mais Jubia ne veut pas aller se coucher, Jubia ne peut pas dormir sans Mini Gray.

C'est alors que des pas se font entendre au fond du couloir.

\- Et bien bonne nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir dormir !

Lisanna et Lucy arrivent vers elle. Cette dernière tient Mini Gray dans ses bras. Des larmes de joie apparaissent dans les yeux de Jubia.

\- Lucy-san, tu as retrouvé Mini Gray !

\- Oui mais il a un peu… changé.

Alors qu'elle jète un regard complice vers Lisanna, un grognement semble s'échapper de la peluche.

\- Comment ça « changé » ?

Jubia tend les bras pour récupérer son bien. Elle l'ausculte sous toutes les coutures et ne le trouvant pas différent de d'habitude, elle le serre contre elle.

\- Eh arrêtes ça ! Tu m'étouffes ! Gronde la peluche.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jubia laisse échapper Mini Gray les yeux arrondis de stupeur. Puis, elle se ressaisit et ramasse la peluche en jetant un regard interrogateur à Lucy et Lisanna.

\- On ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi mais il semblerait que le « grand » Gray soit coincé dans le corps de Mini Gray.

Erza se penche vers Mini Gray et le regarde sceptique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons d'abord cru qu'il n'y avait personne…

\- Puis nous avons entendu la voix de Gray nous dire de regarder plus bas et c'est là que nous avons compris en voyant la peluche debout devant nous avec un air ronchon. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Gray.

C'en est trop pour Lisanna, le souvenir de cette scène l'empêche de poursuivre son histoire et c'est Lucy qui prend le relais malgré le fou rire qui commence à l'envahir.

\- Quand nous lui avons demandées pourquoi il n'était pas sortit pour demander de l'aide, il nous a répondu qu'il n'avait pas réussit à atteindre la poignée de la porte et qu'il était donc coincé chez lui depuis ce matin.

L'hilarité de Lucy se propage alors à toutes les filles, et ce n'est pas Cana qui imite à la perfection un Gray de 20 cm sautillant pour essayer d'atteindre une poignée de porte qui va arranger les choses.

Seule Jubia demeure de marbre observant Mini Gray perplexe.

Celui-ci, les bras croisés sur la poitrine râle.

\- Grnnnff ! Allez-y, moquez vous !

Lucy essaie de se calmer tout en essuyant une larme qui perle au coin de son œil.

\- Mais non, mais non, on ne se moque pas.

Nouveau grognement de la peluche.

\- Mouaih!

Erza est la première à reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- Bon assez rit, maintenant que tout est réglé, tout le monde au lit !

Gray se tourne vers Erza outré.

\- Comment ça tout est réglé. Et moi alors, je vais pas resté comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais on ne peut rien faire ce soir, on s'occupera de ton cas demain. A moins que tu tiennes vraiment à réveiller Polyussica au milieu de la nuit ?

Gray commence à pâlir.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Donc ce soir tu restes avec Jubia !

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Le visage de la bleue se transforme en un joli camaïeu, passant du rose, au rouge pour finir carrément cramoisi au fur et à mesure que l'information gagne ses neurones.

\- Gray-sama… passer la nuit… chez Jubia ? Bafouille-t-elle.

Erza qui n'a pas l'intention de tergiverser plus longtemps clos le débat.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi Gray, tu serais encore bloqué à l'intérieur ...

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

\- et Jubia nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans Mini Gray !

Un ange passe... Gray est coincé, il ne sait pas quoi rétorquer à son amie sans passer pour un mufffle, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée au milieu d'une horde de jeunes femmes toutes plus flippantes les unes que les autres. Ravie, Erza lui lance un sourire sournois.

\- Donc on est d'accord. Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Toutes se souhaitent bonne nuit et rentrent chez elles.

Jubia emmène Gray dans sa chambre où les filles ont remis un peu d'ordre en prévision de la nuit. Elle l'installe sur son lit et lui demande timidement :

\- Est-ce que Jubia peut faire quelque chose pour Gray-sama ?

\- Je sais pas moi… Arrêter ce stupide petit jeu par exemple !

Gray est en colère, persuadé que Jubia a enfin réussi à le piéger.

La jeune femme cille plusieurs fois sans comprendre puis devant la mine renfrognée de son colocataire improvisé, son visage s'éclaire.

\- Mais Jubia n'y est pour rien… cette fois !

\- Vraiment ?

Gray la regarde droit dans les yeux pour voir si elle ment. Même haut de 20cm, il l'impressionne.

\- Bien sûr, Jubia ne mentirait jamais à Gray-sama.

Il la fixe quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle craque et avoue son méfait, mais rien.

\- Ben ça m'arrange pas, moi qui espérai te convaincre de me rendre mon vrai corps.

\- Jubia promet d'aider Gray-sama demain. Mais ce soir elle est fatiguée et elle voudrait dormir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, les filles m'ont dit que tu avais retourné la moitié du bâtiment. C'est vrai ?

Honteuse, Jubia baisse la tête pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues et marmonne une réponse qu'il ne comprend pas. Elle se précipite dans la salle de bains pour se changer et laisse Gray seul sur le lit.

Elle sort quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama, prête à se coucher. Elle se dirige vers le lit mais s'arrête brusquement en apercevant Gray endormi. Elle s'allonge doucement à ses côtés en prenant garde de ne pas le déranger. Elle remonte la couverture sur lui sachant pertinemment que c'est inutile, il ne craind pas le froid mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Il est là étendu près d'elle, même sous la forme de Mini Gray, elle en est toute chamboulée. Après quelques minutes, un doute l'assaille et elle s'approche plus près de son visage pour vérifier s'il dort vraiment.

Gray sent Jubia se rapprocher et ça le rend nerveux. Elle se tortille à côté de lui mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Soudain, il sent ses lèvres chaudes contre sa joue et l'entend chuchoter : "Bonne nuit Gray sama". Celui-ci perturbé par ce contact furtif continue à faire semblant de dormir ne sachant pas comment se comporter dans cette situation. Il reste figé pendant de longues minutes en essayant de se calmer, persuadé que tout Fairy Hills entend les battements de son cœur. Jamais il ne l'avouera, mais ce simple baiser le perturbe plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

Jubia met longtemps à s'endormir, exitée par la présence de son Gray-sama près d'elle. Mille et une pensées, pas toujours innocentes, se bousculent dans sa tête.

Gray non plus ne dort pas, il connaît Jubia, il n'ose même pas imaginer le genre de films qu'elle est entrain de se faire. Ce qui le perturbe vraiment dans tout ça, c'est de se rendre compte que finalement, ça ne le dérangerai pas tant que ça de l'aider à réaliser ses fantasmes. Quand le sommeil finit par les emporter, l'horizon commence déjà à s'éclaircir au loin.

Lorsque Gray s'éveille quelques heures plus tard, il se sent… cotonneux ? C'est vrai, il est coincé dans le corps d'une putain de peluche… Il grommèle puis se cale confortablement pour profiter de cette douce chaleur. Non mais attendez une minute ! Douce ? Chaleur ? ? Il ouvre prudemment les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec une opulente poitrine. inutile de lui rappeler à qui elle appartient.

Si son corps actuel le lui avait permis, il aurait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son premier réflexe est de chercher à s'éloigner mais constatant que la jeune fille dort toujours, il décide qu'il peut bien en profiter encore un peu et que de toute façon personne n'en saura jamais rien. Il se pelotonne donc contre elle pour se rendormir en se maudissant de trouver ça si bon.

Lorsque Jubia s'éveille à son tour, l'incident de la veille ne lui revient pas tout de suite en mémoire, se réveillant comme à son habitude avec Mini Gray serré contre elle. Elle sourit en voyant qu'une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonce.

\- Bonjour Mini Gray ! lance-t-elle joyeusement et comme tous les matins elle l'embrasse.

\- Hmpf !

Voilà la réaction de Gray réveillé par les lèvres de Jubia pressée contre les siennes.

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés et Jubia pousse un petit cri de surprise en voyant Gray, le vrai, dans son lit. Les souvenirs de la veille affluent tout à coup dans son esprit.

Ils se séparent précipitamment ne parvenant pas à détacher leur regard de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne sait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Finalement, Gray s'assied sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à Jubia. C'est à peine si elle ose respirer, partagée entre la peur de la réaction de Gray et le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si le baiser n'a duré qu'un court instant, elle en est profondément bouleversée. Le silence dans la chambre est pesant. Gray est le premier à prendre la parole, faisant sursauter une Jubia au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Au fait, merci ... Je veux dire... De m'avoir hébergé cette nuit.

\- De... de rien ... Jubia était très heureuse... Enfin...

La fin de la phrase se perd dans un bredouillis qu'elle même ne comprit pas.

Gênée, elle se précipite dans la salle de bain pour se préparer laissant Gray à ses pensées. Appuyée au lavabo, Jubia tente de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être déçue qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était ou si elle doit être soulagée qu'il ne soit pas fâché.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Gray a les yeux dans le vague, mais qu'est ce que cette fille venait de lui faire ?

Quand Jubia sort de la salle de bain, ils partent rapidement pour la guilde en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Sur le chemin, aucun des deux ne parle ne sachant pas comment évoquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Jubia jète anxieusement des coups d'œil vers Gray. Elle n'en peut plus de ce silence.

\- Est-ce que jubia peut demander quelque chose ?

\- Hum.

\- Est-ce que Gray sama est fâché contre Jubia à cause de tout à l'heure parce que Jubia n'a pas fait exprès elle avait oublié que Gray sama était dans le corps de Mini Gray.

\- Ouais je sais et non, je ne suis pas fâché.

Du moins pas contre toi peste-t-il intérieurement. Il se maudissait régulièrement de l'effet que Jubia pouvait avoir sur lui, mais ça n'avait jamais été à ce point là.

Rassurée, elle lui offre un grand sourire auquel il répond en ajoutant précipitamment.

\- Mais ne recommences pas hein !

\- Jubia savait en se réveillant que ce serait une belle journée, en plus Gray sama a retrouvé son corps.

\- Oui c'est vrai… même si je ne comprend pas comment le sort a été lev…

Au moment où il prononce cette phrase, ils comprennent que c'est vraisemblablement le baiser qui a levé le sort et se regardent en rougissant. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, le reste du chemin se fait dans le silence.

Quand ils arrivent à la guilde, tout est relativement calme, en effet Natsu n'est pas encore arrivé. Mirajane les accueille.

\- Salut vous deux. Et bien, Gray tu as retrouvé ton corps !

\- Comme tu vois.

La démone les regarde bizarrement.

\- Et comment avez-vous fait pour lever le sort en une nuit ?

Jubia se met à rougir encore une fois ne sachant pas quoi dire. Dans la panique, Gray invente un mensonge improbable.

\- Rien, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin j'étais dans mon corps à nouveau.

Mirajane n'y croit pas un seul instant, elle sait que Jubia ne peut rien lui cacher alors elle insiste.

\- Vraiment ?

A cet instant les portes de la guilde s'ouvrent dans un fracas indescriptible sur Natsu et son comparse de toujours. Gray profite de la bagarre qui s'en suit pour s'esquiver.

Mais il y en a une qui ne compte pas n'abandonner.

\- Alors ma petite Jubia, Gray a vraiment retrouvé son corps comme ça... sans rien faire ?

Jubia déglutit difficilement. Elle sait qu'il est très difficile voire impossible de mentir à Mira.

\- Ou..oui.

\- Oui ? Tu es sûre ?

Mira approche son visage de celui de la bleue qui se colore de plus en plus.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire...

Heureusement pour Jubia, c'est le moment que choisit Lucy pour s'installer sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

\- Ah tiens Gray est de retour ! Alors Jubia ? Tu as récupérer ton Mini Gray ?

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas vu Mini Gray avant de partir.

\- Et bien en fait non, Mini Gray n'a pas pris la place de Gray sama ce matin. Jubia se demande où il peut bien être maintenant.

Pendant que la jolie bleue se perd dans ses pensées, un plan se met rapidement en place dans l'esprit de Lucy. L'occasion est trop belle pour la laisser passer.

\- Voyons… Réfléchissons... Si Gray a retrouvé son corps d'origine chez toi, peut être que Mini Gray est retourné là où était le vrai quand il a perdu son corps, c'est à dire... Chez Gray !

L'idée plaisait beaucoup à Mira.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à lui demander de t'accompagner chez lui pour vérifier.

Jubia marmonne à ses deux amies qu'elle ne veut pas déranger Gray sama mais ce qu'elle ne veut pas leur dire c'est surtout qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire après les événements de ce matin.

Mira jète un coup d'œil complice à Lucy.

\- Hey Gray ! Jubia a un "truc" à récupérer chez toi. Tu peux l'accompagner ?

La salle se fige. Tous les mages regardent Gray en se demandant ce que la mage d'eau peut bien avoir oublié chez lui et surtout dans quelles circonstances.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez embrouillé dans sa tête. Gray s'apprête à envoyer une réponse cinglante à Lucy quand il croise son regard noir. Il se ravise, acquiesce alors mollement en soupirant et se dirige vers Jubia.

\- Tu veux retrouver ta peluche ? C'est ça !

\- Oui. Acquiesce timidement Jubia.

\- Allez viens…

Jubia lève les yeux vers lui surprise qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Comme d'habitude, il affiche une attitude détachée et un peu blasée mais ses yeux brillent d'un éclat différent. Après s'être discrètement assurer que personne ne leur prête plus attention, il entraîne Jubia vers la sortie en lui lançant un regard énigmatique qui la déstabilise complètement. Elle rougit tellement que de la fumée pourrait s'échapper de ses oreilles.

Lucy regarde ses deux amis partir amusée par le regard qu'elle vient de surprendre.

\- On va y arriver ! Si, si, on va y arriver !

Une voix interpelle la serveuse.

\- Mira ! Le Maître veut te voir dans son bureau, je te remplace si tu veux ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup petite sœur.

En prenant place derrière le comptoir, Lisanna cherche quelque chose à faire pour aider Mirajane mais il est encore tôt et la guilde est pour l'instant relativement vide. Elle aperçoit le dernier Sorcerer sous le comptoir et décide de tuer un peu le temps. C'est en le prenant qu'elle vit un autre ouvrage dissimulé dessous. Une ride d'expression barre son front puis un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage.

\- Merci Lisanna, tu peux retourner discuter avec les autres j'ai fini avec le maître.

\- De rien, mais avant je voulais te demander quelque chose… Depuis quand t'intéresses tu aux « 1000 et une applications des poupées vaudous » ? lui demande t elle en levant l'ouvrage découvert un peu plus tôt.

Lisanna tient entre ses mains un épais ouvrage. Mira ne répond pas mais un regard entre les deux sœurs suffit à ce qu'elles se comprennent.


End file.
